While the invention is not intended to be so limited, it will, for purposes of an exemplary showing, be described in its application to dogs, for which it is particularly suited.
A major difficulty in the treatment of dogs or other animals afflicated with dermatological problems or after surgery or the like is the traumatizing of the affected area by the animal itself through pawing, licking or biting. Not only is the affected area traumatized in this manner, but also medicaments and/or bandages can be removed in this manner. Workers in the art have long been plagued with the problem of preventing such action by the animal without completely immobilizing the animal; subjecting the animal to undue discomfort; or interfering with normal functions of the animal such as eating, sleeping and the like.
Prior art workers have devised various types of restraint means for various types of animals and for a wide variety of purposes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 439,598; 934,651 and 2,313,833 describe restraint devices for restricting movement of an animal's neck or head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,383 teaches an exemplary form of dog harness made up of body, chest and back straps, but not intended to be a restraint within the meaning of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,172, on the other hand, relates to a similar dog harness provided with a loin choke activated by the animal itself should the animal apply undue pulling force to a leash attached to the restraining dog harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,554 teaches a device for protecting animals against self-inflicted injury by chewing or biting. The device is of the shape of a truncated cone and is intended to be located about the animals neck with the base of the cone extending forwardly. The device is intended to be made of plastic, rubber or similar material. Such a device, however, is exemplary of those which are uncomfortable for the animal and interfere with eating, sleeping and the like. The animal is also free to work at the device with his hind paws which may result in its ultimate removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,179 illustrates an animal protector comprising a large U-shaped padded member adapted to extend about the front of the animal's chest and along its sides. The device is held in place by Velcro tape or other suitable strap means. The device not only serves to prevent an animal from reaching parts of its body, but also as a cushioning device for the animal in a cage or while in a vehicle. Once again, however, such a device is bulky and cumbersome.
The present invention is directed to an animal restraint which is very simple in construction and completely adjustable so as to properly fit the animal. It will prevent the animal from traumatizing posterior or anterior portions of its body suffering from a dermatological problem or after a surgical procedure. The device is compact, nonbulky and comfortable for the animal and will not interfere with normal functions such as sleeping, eating or the like. Various attachments may be applied to the basic structure for specific purposes, as will be described hereinafter, and the device may also be used as a training aid.